User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. Tonight no one is safe and you will all be receiving critiques. First up...April Showers Nicholas: Let's start with your air look. It wasn't my favorite, but it wasn't the worst. I think you represented air quite well, but I wish the look was more polished. Your fire look wasn't very fiery, but I understand the concept of you being a matador and how fire and anger kind of go hand in hand. Anyways, even me explaining that it kind of sounds like a stretch, but either way I still loved the look. Your water look meh, and it kind of gives me the same vibe as your fire look in terms of the concept. The idea is their, but it's not really executed well. Overall this was a complete turn around from your performance in this entire competition, but I'm not sure if it was enough. Chi: You really surprised me tonight! I liked your air look, even if it was a little shoddy looking. The hair and outfit went with the theme well. Your fire look was actually my favourite of the category, it was super unique and everything was on point. I LOOOOVE those horns!! Your waterrific look was easily your worst of the three. It was simple and it just didn't look very good. But overall I think you did good tonight! Next up...Charlie Hides Nicholas: Your air look was easily my favorite of the three. I loved that you went full out and all white, I thought that was really great. Overall this is probably one of my favorite looks from you. Your fire look was your weakest look for me. It wasn't very fiery and I didn't really like it. I wish you'd taken away some of the accessories like the bracelet for example. Your water look wasn't very Watterific, but I still think you looked great. Overall, I really like what you did tonight and since you've had a 3-episode slump, this week you really picked yourself up. Chi: Your air look was SO PRETTY!! I doubt it was intentional but I love the little "head in the clouds" thing you had going on with the puffy white hood. The whole ensemble was really well done. On the other hand, I don't really like your fire look. It has some things going for it, but I think the dress itself is just kind of ugly, and I hate the bracelet. As for your water look I understand that it's a hard category but I wish there was a bit more aquatic-ness to it. However the look is still really gorgeous, you look really polished from head to toe. Great job tonight! Next up...Kim Kardashian Nicholas: Ok, so I I'll start with the good, your air look was AMAZING! I love that gown and everything about, it totally represents Aerial Beauty and I absolutely loved it. However as strong as it was, your other 2 looks really brought you down. Your fire look wasn't very ferocious or fiery and it was pretty basic. I get a hint of fire with the top half, but I wish there was more. Your water look is cute, but it's not very water-ry and I think even know that it's probably one of your weaker looks in this competition. Overall, you've been really consistent throughout this competition, but unfortunately, tonight was not it. Chi: I'll start on a good note by saying your aerial beauty look was FANTASTIC. It was easily my favourite one, you look stunning and it fit the theme well. I have a feeling some other judges are gonna say your hair is "boring" or "simple" but THEY ARE WRONG. The hair is BEAUTIFUL with this STUNNING GOWN. Alright, that's it for my praise. Because sadly, your other two looks were not good. Your fire look has promise but it's just way too basic, it's not very flattering, and there isn't enough of a fire aspect. Your water look was pretty - basic, sure - but still pretty. However, there was not enough water inspiration. You might be in trouble tonight. Next up...Rita Ora Nicholas: You are mostly known for your amazing runways this entire competition and tonight was definitely the challenge for you to excel and you did just that. You aerial look was absolutely amazing and I thought it was really cool, it was probably my favorite of the night. Your fire look wasn't very fiery however, and a main reason would be the roses. I still think you look stunning regardless and once again another strong look. Although Ronin hates your water look, I actually really liked it. There was a mermaid runway on Season 10, so I don't see how the look itself couldn't work. Anyways, it's obviously, but if you take a closer look at what you're actually wearing then I think it works. For this category, everyone had a blue look, but not only did you have a blue look, you also represented water really well. Overall, I think your work speaks for itself and all I can say is good luck in the Top 4! Chi: Girl you were stunning tonight! Your air look was one of my favourites of the whole ball, the shape is so interesting and I love the material. It's honestly beautiful. As for your fire look, I've got to clock the rose pattern on the dress. It just wasn't very... fiery. The look was still great, however. Onto your water look, I think it's AMAZING... but like sis you can't just BE A MERMAID suddenly. I'm willing to overlook the obvious flaw, however, because I think you look beautiful and the parts of the outfit that aren't fishy look great. You did a good job tonight! Last up...Roxxxy Andrews Nicholas: I think you kind of already have a general idea of how you did, so I won't critique you too hard. Your air look was easily the worst look of all the air looks and it was probably also your weakest look. It was just white and poofy, and I wish it was a lot more polished and didn't look like a 16-year old girl's prom dress. Your fire look was probably your best, but still it wasn't great. It was definitely ferocious, but I was missing the fire. Your water look was okay, but I think the makeup ruins it. I hate your lips and the hair isn't great either. Overall, all three of your looks were missing a bit of polish and finesse and that might come to bite you in the ass in the end. Chi: I didn't love the potato quality picture of your aerial beauty look, and along with that, I just didn't really love the look. I understand where you were coming from with the poofy white material on the dress, but all I can see is a bridal gown, and it's a real shame. I liked your fire look, it was missing a little polish but overall I really loved how you took "ferocious in fire" and made it something super spicy and... LATINA. And as for the waterrific look, I LOVE the latex gown. But honestly I'm sorry, that blue lip and underwhelming hairstyle just ruin the entire look. Overall, I was disappointed by your performance this week. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... April Showers Tonight your fire look really lit up the stage... You're safe Charlie Hides Your air and water look flowed really well with the judges... Rita Ora On the runway you blew away, burned and drowned the competition... Rita Ora Condragulations you're the winner of this challenge. Charlie Hides You're safe. Which means... Kim Kardashian, Roxxxy Andrews I'm sorry my dears, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Earth Eleganza. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Roxxxy Andrews Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Kim Kardashian As a Kardashian I wasn't expecting much, but you definitely proved one thing... you're a whore. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts